catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
WindClan Territory
Here in lies territory where WindClan cats hunt and patrol. Assesments and training sessions are usually broadcasted here. Chat Beechpaw walked calmly out of the camp and waited near a heather bush for Cloudstar and his siblings. Cloudstar padded in and sat beside him. "Are you ready, Beechpaw?" she meowed. (Beechpaw is in the apprentices' den) Dreampaw sighed. Her green/blue eyes glowed strangly. Echostream pads in. Dreampaw pads away. Her eyes narrowed. Echostream looks at Dreampaw then lays down. Echostream pads away. Foxmask slowly pads in. He looks around and smiles. He then went to the border. Beechpaw looked up at Cloudstar. "Yep, I'm ready. What do you want me to do?" he asked. Brackenpaw bounded in. Swiftflight followed Brackenpaw, his tail tip flicking. Cloudstar nodded to them, then turned to Beechpaw. "First I want you to tell me what all you smell, then see how much prey you can catch." she replied. Beechpaw sniffed the air, then a sharp scent struck his mouth. "Rabbit," he said, then sniffed again. "And vole." Dreampaw ran in. Sniffing the air once more, Beechpaw ran off. It wasn't long before he caught three rabbits, two voles, and a magpie. Dragging his catch behind him and carrying it on his back, Beechpaw managed to bring it all back to Cloudstar. Once he sat his catch down in front of her, he sat down, gasping for breath. Brackenpaw looked up. "I smell a magpie and rabbit." A blur of white caught his eyes. He leaped for it, feeling his claws sink into the long fur, and dragged it behind him. Then, he spotted the magpie. Dropping into a catch and stalking forward, he bunched his shoulders and hindquarters up and leaped for it, his teeth sinking gently into the neck. Gorsekit pads in Branchpaw was collecting herbs Gorsekit ran up to Branchpaw Whiteflower picked Gorsekit up by her scruff and padded back to camp Later Mudkit Ran out into the forest with Foxkit, Gorsekit, and Frostkit. Gorsekit jumped on Mudkit "GRRR I'm a rogue GRRRR" she growled playfully "Ahhh.... Kits." A huge Black tom stepped out of the shadows. "I challenge you!" Gorsekit hopped off Mudkit "Ohhh Mudkit what do we do" she whimpered Mudkit looked around nervously. Gorsekit is pure Windclan. What should I do? Sneer ran forward and grabbed Gorsekit. "Where's you little warriors?" He said, bearing his crooked teeth. Gorsekit let a yelp "Stay away from me you rogue!" she yelped Rockey padded in quietly with his eyes narrowed Gorsekit kept wailing "LEAVE ME ALONE LEAVE ME ALONE!" she wailed Rockey leapt at the rogue "leave them alone." Gorsekit turned her head trying to see Rockey He hissed "run when you still can" Gorsekit let out a yelp and ran behind Mudkit Scrappy padded in. He crept behind Rockey Rockey didnt notice Scrappy Scrappy unsheathed his claws and pounces on him His pupils suddenly slit and he twisted around biting into Scrappy's shoulder "Why dont you kits run back to camp?!" Gorsekit's legs trembled "I-I can't move!" she mewed Scrappy bit into Rockey's neck He yowled in pain then grabbed Scrappys neck and began to dig his claws into his neck (hes not gonna die is he?) Foxkit catches up, her eyes get wide, and does a little "meeep...." when she sees Sneer and Rockey. She says... "Uh, maybe we SHOULD have asked a warrior first! I'll get help!" She runs off, looking for a warrior. She begins to panic and says to herself, "No! I've got to help them!" she starts to run back, and starts to defend her sisters and Gorsekit. "We've got to run. This was a bad idea. What were we thinking!" Her eyes got even wider when she saw how feirce the rougues were fighting. Rockey bit into his shoulder harder and harder... Branchpaw was watching with a smile on his face Scrappy clawed his face Gorsekit legs trembled more Mudkit screamed and landed on Sneer's shoulders. Even though her shoulder had been badly hurt, she knew some fight moves. She sank her jaws into his neck slightly. Gorsekit let out a yelp and ran behind Foxkit "I-I'm scared" she whimpered Scrappy growled and bit Rockey's neck agian Foxkit knew she had to try, so she jumped on Scrappy's back and clawed all the way down, then she jumped on his back and sank her claws into it, and she held on. She then bonked him on the head(:D i just wanted to add that in for the sake of it :D!) Scrappy let out a growl and shook his head trying to get Foxkit off him (Oh yea have you watched 6 ways how ashfur died? :D its funny) (yea, i have. I love Demonslyr. :D) Foxkit only sank her claws deeper when he shook his head. He hissed at Branchpaw when she saw him smiling at this. "That's for being a no-helping your clanmates stupid furball! You're a medicine cat apprentice for StarClan's sake! Help us! If you won't help us, i'll tell Cloudstar." She grinned evily, then went back to Scrappy. Then she noticed how much explaining she would have to do if she told Cloudstar about the rougues, going out of camp, as that was the only way she would get proof out of Branchpaw not helping them. Oh, great! This is a disaster! She was about to do a facepalm, but then focused her claws on Scrappy again. Scrappy rolled over on his back (What about Brambleclaw wants to be a vet?) Mudkit was flung backwards. She hid a stone with a sharp CRACK! and was silent. Sneer sank to the ground, blood oozing out of his neck. Gorsekit let out a yelp and ran over to Mudkt "MUDKIT MMUDKIT! are you ok" she mewed Mudkit barley opened her eyes. She began to mumble. All Gorsekit could hear was "Pure." Mudkit closed her eyes and was knocked out. Gorsekit stared at her in shock "I'll go get Cloudstar ok " she mewed Sneer rose his head weakly. "My family, my bloodline, will not be destroyed by a kit! Never....." Sneer sank to the ground, dead. Foxkit growls. "Well, if you wouldn't pick on some inconnent kits like us, you world wouldn't be destroyed! You deserved it!" She hisses, her ears back. "Do not judge us by how small or weak we look!" Scrappy padded up to Mudkit and Foxkit "Strange I've never seen kits kill a full grown cat. Hmmm you need to be in Bloodclan" he mewed in a rusty voice probaly meaning he hasn't ate in a few days. He loward his head and picked Mudkit up by her scruff " You other kit come I'll find you a safer place to stay don't worry its a clan" he mewed Mudkit shifted and opened her eyes. "I AM A ROGUE!" She screamed and then went back to being knocked out. Scrappy ignored her "You other kit what is her name and yours" he mewed in a rusty mew "What are you doing with her? AND I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!" Foxkit hissed, as her soft but strict voice turned to a harsh yell. Rockey spat at Scrappy "I've seen kits kill a full grown cat though..Icshine and Echowind..." Scrappy ignored him " have you ever head of playing dead kit and nothing I just need to know her name" he mewed to Foxkit. Foxkit continued and said, "Mudkit will never go to BloodClan!" "I mean, it doesn't seem right! Seeing her in Twolegplace with a collar embedded with cat and dog teeth, surrounded with blood! She's inconnent! She's just not fit for it! She has pure WindClan blood! And yes, i know about playing dead. It looked like i did kill you.." Scrappy let out a rusty purr "I guess its just the scars I have." he mewed " Mudkit just needs herbs there and" he paused " I can't go near Windclan camp so I'm bringing her to Bloodclan for her to heal ok" he lied "She'll be ok I promise" he mewed he padded to Bloodclan territory "WAIT! DON'T LEAVE YET!" Foxkit ran in front of him and said. "I want to know what BloodClan is like." (Foxkit is trying to distract him so the WindClan notices her, but you don't have to go along with the story :3 Go on Sneer's talk to talk about your choices) Scrappy let out a rusty meow "You just haft to fear Firefang" he shudders probaly meaning that he got some scars from him "He used to be Thunderclan but he decided to leave you haft to see his scars if you ever see him" he pads away to Bloodclan territory Rockey looked at Scrappy "firefang..." Scrappy's tail disappeared in the bushes ( Hey Scrappy is like my past cat we got rid of him because A precher said he was like pesest by a demon 0.0 I think is said it right) He ran after him (...O_O) (I know right I believed him to because oh that cat was kicked out of 7 houses before us Now its 8 time. It was a Freaky cat yea I heard that someone shot him because he bit the blood out of him and also his name was Scrappy :/) am officially afraid of these cats >.> Mudkit narrowed her eyes and began Chanting. "Once, In a moor, there lived some kits. One suggested to play. They did. A cat named Sneer came and attacked, a Brave cat named Mudkit attacked. She killed him, and as of return, the cat who shall not be named takes her to a place of nightmeres. Mudkit will return. Clanborn or not, she will save Windclan!" Daisy padded in with Scrappy behind her. he fell down giving up on his life "I don't want to live anymore because no cat trusts me just go and tell Mudkit that I am sorry and that I am dead ok" he mewed Daisy nodded and padded into Windclan camp. "What? Don't kill yourself! You should be a ShadowClan or BloodClan cat... Oh yea, you fear Firefang.. nevermind. I'm sure ONE of the clans would exept you..." Foxkit said. Scrappy let out a snort "Like I'd join Shadowclan!" he mewed "Why.... Do they dislike you?" Foxkit said questioned. A faint outline of a cat appeared. It gracefully moved over to Scrappy.'' "Keep talking to the kit. Squeeze some info out of her. You know you want Mudkit. Take her back to BloodClan." The cat was only seeable to Scrappy. "Did... Do you hear that? Something about Mudkit and BloodClan. I must be hearing things." Foxkit laughed a little. "I didn't like them they don't like me because I was a prey stealer " he mewed. He looked up at the faint outline of a cat (Wait is it sneer 0.o) he shook his head (Sneer has came back to take revenge on Foxkit and Mudkit. O_O.) Sneer drew closer to Scrappy. "Mudkit is going to destroy you. You don't need to die. You can just simply just destroy her." '' Scrappy shook his head agian "Don't resist! You can see yourself with me, ruling every cat! With me, we can even destroy Firefang. You would be great." Scrappy shook his head "I must be dreaming!" he mewed he closed his eyes. "Hmm... Maybe WindClan could exept you.. I know that you aren't exactly there favorite.. Wake up!" She said as she noticed him with his eyes closed. "Lure Mudkit out here. Then let me guide you through the rest." ''He showed his teeth in snarl. Scrappy grumbled and stood up he looked at the ghostly (Im just going to say that =P) cat ''But Mudkit would hate me more ''he thought ''"I can here your thoughts, Scrappy. MUDKIT KILLED ME! We were friends, get her out here!" Sneer's outline grew stronger, strong enough for Foxkit to see. If she wants to go to Bloodclan I'll take her ok now leave me alone! ''he thought angerly "WHAT? NYA!! YOU!" Foxkit growls, then leaps at Sneers Outline, but just goes through him. "Wha- What? What are you doing here, Sneer! And just so you know, Mudkit is not joining Bloodclan!" Foxkit spat. "What are you going to do about it?" Snarled Sneer. "Scrappy's going back in to get her!" Scrappy shook his head ''If she wants! he thought angerly "So that's what this is all about! Scrappy, are you really going to take a inconnent kit into a clan in wich your enemy is the leader? Does that seem reasonable?" She spat at Sneer, then she turned to Scrappy Sneer closed his eyes. "We will talk later, my friend. Don't forget me. Next time you go to sleep we will plan the overthrow of WindClan!" Sneer vanished. Scrappy stared at Foxkit "No but if she does want to go to Bloodclan I could take her but so far she doesn't" he mewed. "oh... Ok..." Foxkit says Scrappy nodded "I'll be in camp." Foxkit says and pads off to Winclan Camp Scrappy followed her Foxkit stopped and smelled a mouse. She crouched down as she has seen warriors do while hunting. She punces on it and scrapes it from her claws. She then picks it up with her mouth and plans to take it to the fresh-kill pile Scrappy tries to do it on a rabbit he falls "In bloodclan we didn't hunt" he mewed "oh." She says. "here, like this." She sets the mouse down and digs it. Then she crouches like she did on the mouse, "then this.." She pounces on the ground and acts like the dirt was prey. She put her claw on the dirt, then she scraped back, and turned her claw over. "That is how i did it. It takes a while to learn, when my clanmates arent looking i do it using dirt as prey." Scrappy nodded "I'll be in camp, ok? I am started to feel weird..." Foxkit moans then she pads off. Sneer's outline appeared again. "Scrappy. Dark Forest laws say that we can't train at night. But It says nothing about the day!" "GAH! where did you come from!" he mewed half shocked "I come and go as I please. Now follow me. I want to see if you prefected your hunting crouch." Sneer's outline disappeared in the trees. Scrappy followed him LATER...... Sneer walked out into a clear part of the moor. "I'm going to test you. Catch a rabbit." Sneer blinked hard. He was not satisfied. Scrappy wasn't enough. He needed someone who disliked Mudkit, someone at his death.... Sneer's outline faded. He had different plans. Later Foxkit started pouncing along, chasing a cricket. "Come back here!" She mewed. Then she saw a mouse stuck under a trees' roots, it was trying to scurry out but kept failing. She laughed and put her claw under the root, and found the mouse under there. She looked around and picked it up with her mouth. Mudkit ran through the territory. She saw a young crow pecking at some corn. She walked forward, and grabbed it. Unable to resist, she gobbled down the Crow. Foxkit made sure nobody was looking and left her mouse on the ground and ran close to Twolegplace. "I hope nobody sees me." "I have to keep this a big secret." Daisy padded in running to Windclan camp Scrappy padded in with 2 kits behind him Sneer walked in eyes narrowed. Revenge! I knew Scrappy would help me. Silver shivered with fear. Her brother seemed more dark then ever in this strange territory. Scrappy glanced back "Sneer stop narrowing your eyes you act like your about to kill someone"He mewed "Here Silver do you want me to carry you" He asked "No thanks. Who are we meeting?" Silver asked. (Hey can Mudkit and Foxkit and Frostkit dad be Scrappy?) "Just a friend silver its ok " He mewed "Name please?" Hissed Sneer. "Don't you growl at me sneer or I'll send you back with Jackson!" he growled "Were here!" Yowled Silver playfully. Scrappy nodded and gave Silver a lick on her head "Yes yes we are (Sage can Scrappy be Mudkit,Foxkit,Frostkit's dad?!?!) (YES. That way Mudkit and Sneer are cousins! XD.) Sneer ran inside WindClan's camp. Silverkit walked into the forest. She never saw the dark shadow following her. "I'm going to catch a rabbit for me and Gorsekit!" She yowled. She vainished into the bushes. Sneerkit walked back into the camp, smiling. Swiftflight's eyes widened. "Sneerkit, Silverkit?" he meowed, astonished. "What in StarClan's name are you doing out here? Kits must stay in the camp." "I saw Silverkit go in the deepest part of the moor." Muttered Sneerkit as he walked into camp. "Go straight back to camp, Sneerkit!" Swiftflight called after him. "I'll go after your sister," he sighed, and ran in the direction she had taken. "Silverkit!" he called. Silverkit walked forward, her chest cut open. "He's a Liar!" She hissed. Gorsekit ran in. She bumped into Swiftflight's leg "Hi Swiftflight! Bye Swiftflight!" she mewed. She ran to WIndclan border Swiftflight scooped Gorsekit up, his tail lashing in anger. He flicked his tail, beckoning for Silverkit to follow. He head back to camp. Silverkit fell on the ground, oozing out of her chest. She crawled forward. A piece of shiny fur was stuck on her claw. "Let me down! Let me down!" she wailed (Er, what? - Nightfall) Swiftflight began towards camp, looking back over his shoulder to make sure Silverkit was following him. ( Silverkit was attacked by a cat, and she's sorta hurt.) Silverkit ran forward. "Where are we going?" She whimpered. (Oh, sorry. It just says "oozing out of her chest") Swiftflight glanced at her, his eyes widening when he saw the blood on her. He was not going to put Gorsekit down, so he flicked Silverkit softly on the shoulder with his tail tip to show that he wasn't angry, and that they would fix her up soon. (Gorsekit wants down :P oh yea everyone just call me Adder) Gorsekit kept wailing "I want to be put down!" she wailed (Swiftflight knows better than that, Adder xD - Nightfall) (I know xP - Adder) "If you don't put me down I'll tell Swallowflight" She mewed That you left camp without permission? Yeah, I'll tell her that for you, he thought silently, flicking his tail. Gorsekit let out a yawn "I want to see the borders, I want to hunt! I wish I was older then I'd be able to do that stuff!" she mewed saddly "I saw a rabbit! It wasn't far from camp, and then all of a sudden in on the ground, hurt!" Softly mewed Silverkit. Even Later..... Sneerkit ran into the forest. A kittypet with sharp claws came in. Jasmine appeared like a gust of wind. "What are you doing, Sneer?" She growls. Then she calms down. "Doesnt matter. I am going to join WindClan.....HEY! Isn't that Foxkits collar? What did you do to her?" She said as she flexed her claws "First, I'm Sneerkit. Second, your daughter made a deal to let me have it, if I rip it off." Sneerkit sighed and licked a front paw. "You'll haft to wait till Green leaf Jasmine I already asked" Scrappy mewed " Sneerkit shouldn't you be in camp" Scrappy meowed ( Sooo Scrappy is Foxkit,Fristkit,Mudkit's dad??) "Yes Scrappy." Mewed Sneerkit. He walked with collar in jaws towards the camp. Scrappy narrowed his eyes and watched Sneerkit pad away Sneerkit knew his uncle was wondering why he had a collar. He vainished into the ferns. Scrappy turned to Jasmine "They need more prey for the kits so you'll haft to wait till Green leaf" He mewed Jasmine saw a plump mouse and slashed her claw on its neck, when the crow didn't notice. She purred a mroow of laughter and she said, "Hehe, you think that i can't provide food for my kits even when its not Green leaf?" She then threw the mouse up in the air and let it hit the ground. She picked it up with her mouth and ran toward camp, winking at Scrappy when Sneerkit didn't notice. (Sorry i forgot to sign in.) Scarheart let out a purr (Girl you crazy! Sorry just acting stupid =P - Adder ) (LOL :P I know im crazeh. Want to see me? ---> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R5eywLJEEBQ I would be Bluestar and you would be Fireheart xDFoxclaw33My talk! 05:41, January 17, 2011 (UTC)) (( LOL )) -rustling bushes- A shadowed brown-black figure appears two amber eyes appear in the bushes glinting in the sunlight. The figures' teeth bared and they grined evily. (This is where i introduce Jasmines Brother, Jack) The shadowed figure then pinned Jasmine down, softened up then sat next to Jasmine. "What's up??" He mewed. "Sorry if i scared ya" He started to lick his paws. "You really need to train your fighting skills. You didnt even tery to defend your self" Jack mewed "Shut up." Jasmine mewed in a playful voice "Hey!" a soft, female voice sounded from behind them. Pheasantwing stood up tall, her bushy tail lashing. "What are you doing on WindClan's territory?" "Why'd you want to know?" Jack asks/ "Dont worry about us. I'm Jasmine, Foxkits long lost mom, and thats my brother Jack." Jasmine replies. "We are not any threat" "Yea their no harm Pheasantwing" Scarheart mewed "I'm glad to know that you're no harm." Pheasantwing dipped her head politely. "But you have no buiseness here. This is WindClan's territory, and you are trespassing." she flicked her tail. "Please go." Her tone was even, but not harsh. "If you want, I'll say hello to your kits for you," she added. She couldn't help it, they seemed nice. Jasmine mewed, "Ok. Come on Jack" Jack padded off with Jasmine Pheasantwing followed them to the border, and made sure they were well out of WindClan's territory before she returned to her buried prey, and set off for camp. Jasmine mewed, "Race ya!" She said, and was running very fast "Hey! You got a head start!" Jack mewed as he was picking up a wind Mudpaw was hunting. She stopped in the middle of it and sat down. Her eyes turned white and she stiffened. Oh Great.... Mudpaw blinked as she saw herself and Frostpaw out in the forest Frostpaw screamed and Mudpaw felt sick. A kit's dead body was infront of them. "What.... Happened??" Foxpaw mewed in horror Mudpaw looked down at what Foxpaw was looking at. Silverkit was screeching with horror, a large gash in her throat. "Looks like a badger made that wound." Whispered Mudpaw, licking at the blood. Silverkit felt her breaths going shallow. "Protect.... Him...." Silverkit shuddered with the force of words. It made the blood spill faster. "Who's Him??" Foxpaw asked (seriously who is she refering to o.O) ( Cedarkit! If you looked at past chat she befriended him. ) Silverkit spat out more blood. "Protect...Him....From...." Silverkit shuddered and her breathing got shallower. Mudpaw licked her ears. "Silverkit....I'm so sorry." "Who's been causing trouble lately??" Foxpaw mews... "I'm going to get Sunblaze!" "Nobody!" Spat Silverkit. "Just...Make....sure.....He...Lives." Silverkit shuddered. It is my time. Starclan, save WindClan from the horror that is to come. Mudpaw felt tears welling up in her eyes. Nobody could fix the wound. Mudpaw pressed her head into the kit's fur. "I will protect Cedarkit." Vowed Mudpaw. Foxpaw ran off "Good. Thank you Mudpaw." Silverkit closed her eyes and gasped. Once i figure out who did this, I'll rip them to shreds! Foxpaw thought Mudpaw picked up the dead body of Silverkit and carried her into the camp. Foxpaw started crying Later "I think we should focus on Sneerkit, he's been acting pretty weird lately." Foxpaw murmured as she was padding around with Mudpaw Mudpaw looked at the strange trail of blood. "I agree, but all I see when I fall asleep is Silverkit's throat. why in the world would I dream about her throat?" "Don't know..." Foxpaw mewed (Go to HUNTING for further notice) ﻿''' Hunting Sparrowpaw padded in﻿ Mudpaw followed. "Wonder where some rabbits are." Sparrowpaw sniffed around she didn't notice a huge black snake around there Mudpaw saw the snake Sneer at her for a moment and then tried to bite Sparrowpaw. Sparrowpaw fell down and played dead the snake crawled over to her Sparrowpaw growled then bit it The snake let her fangs bite into it. The snake crawled over to Mudpaw. In a flash in coiled up and prepared to strike. "Should we warn Cloudstar?" Sparrowpaw mewed as she glared at the snake The snake slithered away. "I think so.." Mudpaw mewed. Another sign. That snake was going to hurt me. And it sneered at me! Sparrowpaw ran off to the camp Mudpaw followed, remembering the image of the sneering snake. Mudpaw ran out in the fresh air. With a sigh, she let the morning wind brush her muzzle. She looked on the ground. Bloody Rabbit footprints were leading somewhere. Sandkit followed Mudpaw. Mudpaw spun around. "Sandkit! Why are you out here? There could be a rogue!" "I am Brave!" Sandkit mewed. Mudpaw looked Sandkit in the eye. Something odd was coming off of the kit, not the mysterious hate Sneerkit had, but power. "I will teach you how to hunt, if you go back in the camp." Sandkit stared at her then shook her head. A flash of white blurred their eyes "What was that?" Foxpaw shuddered Sandkit shrugged "Whocares". "RAWR!!" Frostflash jumped on Sandkit and clawed her belly (Can Frostflash be Sneer's mom?) ( Sure, I'm trying to make his dad, Hiss. :P ) Mudpaw let out a scream and grabbed Frostflash. "What are you doing?" Sandkit yawned "Now shoo you rogue" Mudpaw looked at her eyes. Mudpaw saw the world turn a milky white. Sneer looked a AWFUL lot like her. Mudpaw saw the world return. "Great StarClan, your Sneer's mother." Sandkit yawned agian Mudpaw shooed Sandkit torwards the camp. "Go." "Nope" Sandkit mewed and sat down. Mudpaw turned to Frostflash. "Are you his mother?" Sparrowpaw ran in "RAWR!!!!!!!!" She yowled and pounced on Frostflash (Frostflash was two times bigger than full-grown cats, so think of her like a HUGE, I mean HUGE cat.) "Why do you ask about Sneer?" Frostflash batted herself at a tree, making Sparrowpaw bounce back, hitting the tree. "If only you battle me. And i give up, i will tell you the answer" Frostflash flexed her claws.(Just a little shorter than Scourge's O.e)"If you flee or die, then, you'll never know." She laughed, and pounced on Mudpaw Mudpaw slithered underneath her and shred her claws down her stomach. She sent a fierce bite to her paw. "I don't want to kill you." Frostflash threw her off her body, sending her flying in the air. "You are trying to win, aren't you? PATHETIC!" Slatch! She raked Mudpaw's belly Mudpaw let her fur bristle. "I killed your son!" She screeched. Sandkit bit a piece of prey "FIGHT FIGHT!" she yowled Mudpaw crouched down. "Just tell me!" Sparrowpaw yowled and pounced on Frostflash. A ginger tabby tom and a spiky white and black tom padded in quietly watching them Sparrowpaw let out a fierce hiss. "So what he is my son! But you will die!" Frostflash hissed. and flung Sparrowpaw off herself "I know he is Sneerkit! He is alive and well, but as a kit! You think i'm stupid?!" She spat (She murdered Hiss in his sleep :D Want to go with that?FoxehNO I'M SERIOUS ILL HIT YOU WITH THIS STICK 04:29, February 17, 2011 (UTC)) (Er, Sure.) Mudpaw felt anger boiling up inside her, without thinking, she lunged at Frostflash's neck, tearing anything in her path. "Leave me alone!" Sparrowpaw pounced on Frostflash pinning her to the ground "Stop! Mudpaw! Do you want to find out about Sneerkit or not!?" Mudpaw was shaking. "You know I killed him. Your doing the one thing Sneer did that killed him: Challenging a Group of cats." "But i'm not pathetic. I know who to challenge and who to not. I killed Hiss. So what? I will tear anything in my way. You're in my way. Get out, or else." Frostflash challenged Mudpaw narrowed her eyes. "Leave now, and Cloudstar won't join in a fight like this." Mudpaw unsheathed her claws. "Please." "You can't scare me. Neither will Cloudstar." Frostflash hissed (Hmm, i will make her flee off if Cloudstar comes. And, Night, maybe Frostflash could include the part of making her lose a life, since i know that leaders HAVE to lose lives... Maybe..-FoxehNO I'M SERIOUS ILL HIT YOU WITH THIS STICK 23:12, February 18, 2011 (UTC)) Mudpaw shivered. She went limp on the ground. Mudpaw blinked and saw a red haze. Between the images she could make out Frostflash and Sneerkit.....What were they doing? Mudpaw stood up on shaky legs. "Does Sneer know you killed his father? Your own mate?" "Yes" Frostflash lied. "I hurt you bad enough. I'll be off now. This isn't the end of me." She ran off, leaving a trail of blood. Foxpaw looked inside a blood puddle. She jumped in the air. "It had a reflection of two warriors..... The first one looked like me. She looked heatly, confident, and brave... And i saw you too, Mudpaw! You were a warrior, and you looked heathy, brave, and confident, too!" She mewed. Her voice died down and said, "And Sneerkit was there, too... He was a warrior... We.... We were fighting him..." Mudpaw looked at Foxpaw. "Sneerkit? Did he have ANYONE with him?" "No." Foxpaw answered. "Well, a warrior i don't know. He was black and he was a maine coon, i could tell. I was fighting him and you were fighting Sneerkit." (Darkpaw? o_O) Mudpaw shook her head. "Lets go back to the apprentices den. There we will talk." (Darkpaw) "Okay." Foxpaw padded off with Mudpaw Foxpaw and Mudpaw came back, but Foxpaw was back first. She gazed at a long-furred black tom. "YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY TERRITORY!" "Ummm... Relaxing?" Darkpaw laughed Foxpaw's ears twitched in amusment. She sighed. "Enough blood has been spilled already..." She sat down and looked at the blood puddles, staining the grass. "You're saying you want to attack me? Well..." Darkpaw climbed a tree and sat on a branch. "THat's okay. You'd win, and i wouldn't care." He mewed. He than hopped in the branches and jumped on Foxpaw. "Or maybe i'd win!" He laughed "Maybe." Foxpaw mewed. "Nah." She played along. Mudpaw felt a strange feeling come over her. Mudpaw saw Sneerkit,a warrior at the time had pinned her to the ground, large dog tooth claws digging into her fur. A tom that looked a lot like Darkpaw was trying to crush Foxpaw's spine. More rogues were there, but through the battle she could make out a large gray she-cat with a nick in her ear, a orange and white tom, and a black tom with dark green eyes. Mudpaw lashed her tail. "Come on, whoever you are, just leave. I already had to drive off a rogue today." "I am not a rougue. I am Darkpaw of ThunderClan." Darkpaw mewed. (for some reason Darkpaw reminds me of Silverstream, Greystripe-Foxpaw, Fireheart= Mudpaw. Doesnt it seem fimiliar???-Fox) Foxpaw rolled her eyes. "Lets just escort him to his border, okay?" "Yes, that would do well." Darkpaw mewed (:P Yea,) Mudpaw lead the tom to the border. She spun around to Foxpaw. "That tom, I saw him in a vision!" "What was he doing?" Foxpaw asked. (Ok, so Fox is going to start loving him, but then she will fall in love with some other cat, so that makes Darkpaw like Ashfur, and, well, you can kinda guess the rest XP) Mudpaw's eyes glowed a dark light. "Trying to kill you. Sneerkit, he was there too....." ( Can Frosty be there too? "He would never... Probably some other cat. I know Sneerkit would, though. Thats something to believe." Foxpaw spat. (Sure. I'll nag at Moss to roleplay more.) A spiky fur tom padded down and started hunting a small shrew. "Did you smell that?" Foxpaw mewed The spiky brown tom pounced on the "shrew" but it was foxpaw. "Oww getoffgetoffgetoff!!!" Foxpaw pushed him off. "AHHHHHHHH Its a she-cat!" The brown tom mewed and jumped off Foxpaw "Ewwwwwwww cuties!" (I was also meaning Frostflash for the vision....) Mudpaw grabbed the tom by the ears. "Cuties don't exist. Get out before I scar your little face FOREVER. I already had to drive off two cats today." The brown tom had the same fur that was on Sneerkit's ear "Whocares" Mudpaw hissed. Stupid tom. At least Foxpaw wasn't mooning over this one! Mudpaw sighed. "Please leave." The brown fur fell on Mudpaw's eyes. (What power should Porcupine have???????????) (Sooo....Later when it's SneerxYew, he like feeds them stories of hate, slowly brainwashing his kits. :D He also does that to all the other cats. Maybe, like he can resist? -Sage) (oooooh cool :D Heres what i planned- Mudpaw-Future Foxpaw-Read minds Cedarkit-Can't be hurt in battle(Like Lionblaze) Sandkit- Reading dreams(Like Jayfeather) Porcupine-Signs from StarClan Would that work??-Fox) Foxpaw mewed "I'm going hunting, okay?" She padded off Mudpaw nodded and turned to the tom. "Who are you?" (So, they all fight Sneerkit? Except Porcupine, he's apart of his team until Mudpaw tells him.) (Sandkit and Cedarkit can't have a power :( ) "My name is Porcupine" The brown tom mewed. Mudpaw smiled. "Alright, I'd leave before Cloudstar or Rabbit-Tail comes. They don't like, well outsiders in their territory." "Well I like the moor its peaceful!" Porcupine mewed. Mudpaw sighed. She turned and walked away, Following her sister. A large kit walked up to Porcupine. "We meet again, Porcupine. Remember Me?" "Yeah" Porcupine mewed. (Take to the IRC?) Foxpaw and Darkpaw nudged eachother. "I love you." Darkpaw mewed. "Very much." "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!" Mudpaw hissed Porcupine hid in the bushes and then hissedd a Darkpaw and pounced on him. Darkpaw was pinned down, but then clawed Porcupine's belly. "You want to fight me?" He hissed. He seemed to poof out like wind. He found a tree.He was in the branches. He dropped and put all his weigh in his back leg and dropped. They wrestled on the ground, slashing. (Please don't roleplay other people's characters. :P) Mudpaw lashed her tail, snarling at Darkpaw. Foxpaw's eyes grew huge and saw a vole. SHe chased it, going to Twolegplace. (We can if its really minor... Thats allowed.) Darkpaw's eyes flashed red with fire and sunk his teeth right into Mudpaw's chest, shaked it, pulled back, and threw her away, leaving a trail of blood. Porcupine let out a angry hiss and sank his teeth into Darkpaw's neck (He isn't a vampire OK) (lol) Darkpaw then laughed "Weakness!" Then he ran next to the moor. "Come get me!" fast like wind, he went behind him and slit his stomach. "Why you!" Porcupine growled and bit Darkpaw by his tail and threw him in the River/Lake. Mudpaw screeched. "Warrior code breakers!" She spun around to Porcupine. "Please go, I don't want you to get hurt." She begged. "You're afriad of that tom of getting hurt, arent you? Well i need to go." Darkpaw ran away, leaving a trail of blood.. (Can Mudpaw see the same picture Fox did with Frostflash?) "I was just saving some she-cats from falling in love with a idiot like him" Porcupine mewed calmly and padded away. "Too late." Darkpaw hissed Sparrowpaw padded in "Hey guys who is that?" "SHUT UP STUPID FURBALL!" Darkpaw hissed and ran off "O.o Uhh ok" Sparrowpaw mewed. "Don't worry about him. Although you will have to in the future" ''A voice mewed Sparrowpaw stared at Foxpaw and Mudpaw "I'll tell Cloudstar about this cat OK" Silverkit's dull frame floated around Foxpaw. ''"Beware. A cat's glare can stun some." Mudpaw staggered towards the camp, hissing under breath.'' "That dumb tom thinks he is all that? Just wait till I get my claws on him!"'' Sparrowpaw ran back to camp. A flare ran though Foxpaw's eyes. She ran off Silverkit sighed as she padded up to the sky.'' "Only Mudpaw knows the truth. I thought Foxpaw would be more smart....."'' "I know Sneerkit killed you." ''Doxpaw muttered Silverkit's pupils went white while Foxpaw only saw the moon behind her. "It doesn't matter. This the future, if you let the cat glare at you." "I can solve problems on my own." Foxpaw mewed, not turning around Silverkit lashed her tail. ''"Fine! I thought you were the fire and your sister was water! It looks like the fire has been put out by this Darkpaw. Waste your life then. Mudpaw can be killed." Silverkit turned up to the stars, and vanished in the clouds. Foxpaw looked atthe stars "Fine. Being part of a prophecy is cool but its a pain in the tail at the same time.." Mudpaw walked past her sister. "Mudpaw. I dont care if Darkpaw gets in the way, I still love you more than anything." Foxpaw said, not turning around to look at Mudpaw Mudpaw sighed and closed her dull eyes. "I don't get it. Sneerkit is going to be a apprentice next moon, and yet he is 2x bigger than me! How in StarClan is he so big?" "I dont know... We need to avoid him when he's an apprentice... He will be taught many battle moves.." Foxpaw mewed Mudpaw twitched madly. "Do you think.....He killed Silverkit?" "Yes." Foxpaw mewed Mudpaw sighed. "We need proof. Remember the Prophecy? One will find the truth, one will be betrayed." "I might be betrayed, and you might find the truth about Silverkit." Foxxpaw said Mudpaw sighed. "Lets think. Who would possibly betray you?" "Dont know." Foxpaw mewed "Well find out later." Mudpaw smiled. "Come on. It's almost lunch." "Alright." Foxpaw mewed Mudpaw ran inside the camp. Foxpaw followed her As Mudpaw was running, she felt a voice rise up next to her. "Avoid the glare....." "YOu cannot trust that pitiful look." Brightblaze looked at Mudpaw, her fur sparkling "What?" Mudpaw blinked. "Glaring, Looks? What?!?" Mudpaw shook her head, trying to clear it. "Stop it!" "MUUUUUUUDDDDDPPPAAAWWWW!" Frostpaw ran up, then coughed "Whatcha doing?" Mudpaw looked at her sister. "Uh, getting fresh air." She said quickly, her gaze not meeting hers. "Alright, whats wrong?" Frostpaw asked Foxpaw ran in the trees Scarheart padded over to the lake and leaped in it. What is he doing?? ''A sandy tom thought The sandy tom, a black tom, and a brown she-cat exchanged looks Scarheart looked a them and leaped out of the water "What are you two doing here?! This is WindClan's Territory!" "WindClan? What is that?" The brown she-cat asked "Why do you want to know?! Get out!" Scarheart yowled "We're really no harm." The black tom said "We are looking for shelter." The orange tom said "Look for shelter at some other pplace like the twolegplace." Scarheart growled "But we're tired of stupid Twolegplaces and kittypet food!" The brown she-cat moaned "haha!" Scarheart laughed "Being a kittypet is better than being a wild cat!" "Yea, we are not kittypets! We go there to get food in case we cant find a small mouse or something!" The she-cat hissed "YEA! I agree with Amy!" the yellow tom said "Ok ok you and this "Amy" Go back to the Twolegplace and be with your twolegs just leave me alone" Scarheart grumbled. A black kit hissed. "Did you even hear what Amy said! We are Hudson, Everett, Amy, Summer, and me, and Gabriel, and you must not threaten us! WE'RE LOOKING FOR SHELTER!!" "Yea!" A orange-yellow-ish kit said. "And... I'm Summer!" "I already said that." Gabe whispered in Summer's ear. (In echange for prey, they'll be taken for prisioners X3 They get prey, then they are prisioners.) Porcupine came out of no where and mewed to Summer "Hello!" he mewed and pulled a rabbit out of Summer's ear. "I can do magic just like that!" "IS THAT PREY!?" Everett asked. Porcupine stared at Everett then pulled a fish out of his ear "This is a fish........" Foxpaw and Darkpaw "Im glad you came." Darkpaw mewed "Sorry i was late." Foxpaw said "Its OK" He replied﻿ Nobody saw the small outline of a kit as Sneerkit waited, hoping Foxpaw could go away. "I've got to go. I'll see you tomarrow, OK? I dont want Mudpaw getting suspicious." Foxpaw ran away, and on her way, she caught a sparrow. Sneerkit walked out of the shadows. "Hello, brother." He said darkly. "Who are you!" Darkpaw hissed "Sneer, your half brother. The neglected son of Hiss. My father always seemed to favor you." Sneerkit eyed Darkpaw. "I need help by weeding out the darkness in my bloodline." "Fine. Who is it?" Darkpaw asked. "Actually, my name is now Darkdawn. I shall change it, as i think i am old enough to be a warrior!" Sneerpaw chuckled. "Foxpaw's Bloodline. She killed me, Sneer. I came back for revenge." "Alright. But i don't think Foxpaw-RUN! I CAN SMELL HER COMING!" Darkdawn pushed Sneerpaw in a bush. Foxpaw sighed. "Darky? I need to talk to you." (She calls her DARKY XD) Sneerpaw was breathing sharply, caught off guard. Memories flashed inside his mind, his father neglecting him, being out-shadowed by his mates kit..... "I will visit you less often... Clan duties." Foxpaw lied and padded away "Get over it. Hiss and Frostflash are destined to be dead!" Darkdarn hissed. "Yes, yes yes, ONE of us is dead.News flash. Congratulations on finding that out just now." Frostflash spat Sneerpaw walked out. "Frostflash." Sneerpaw's eyes shown. "I'm a apprentice now!" "Good for you." Gracefullness and Gentleness apeared inside Frostflash's eyes for the first time. "What's that feeling...?" "It's called BEING PROUND." Darkpaw spat A small gray she-cat came out of the undergrowth, her white pupils duller then ever. "I came, because I heard that you were a apprentice!" Yew said. Sneerpaw nodded. The day was going out well, Darkdawn on his side, Yew still alive after the battle in Twolegplace, and his former mother praising him. Porcupine yawned and padded in and pulled a fish out of Frostflash's ear Sneerpaw dipped his head. "Porcupine. Nice to see you again." "Yep" Porcupine mewed and looked at him "Anyway who is this cat anyway?" he mewed pointing to Yew and Frostflash. "Friends." Sneerpaw mewed. The Tunnels Sneerpaw was in the tunnels, his amber eyes narrowed to slits. He came to a huge room with many tunnels stringing out of it. He ran down one and found himself on the edge of Twolegplace. Again, he did this. Some lead to ShadowClan, One lead to ThunderClan, and one went straight up to the RiverClan border. ''Hmm... Maybe I can use this for my avantage..... '''Later in the Tunnels Scarheart, Mudheart, and Sunpaw were in the Tunnels. Scarheart forze. "ShadowClan scent. Very Fresh. Mudheart saw a small gray she-cat. Later Sparrowclaw let out a hiss and pounced on Darkdawn. Darkdawn put out his claws, slashing through Sparrowclaw's belly. "FOOL!!" He hissed "Hey! Wait a second! Your the cat Foxpaw is meeting! Hey dude! A friend of Foxpaw is a friend of mine." Sparrowclaw mewed and got off Darkdawn. "Yea." Darkpaw let his shoulders fall "Yea sorry for attacking you." Sparrowclaw mewed. "It's fine. I'm used to it actually." Darkdawn flexed his claws. "My mother fought me for practice training.." "Who is your mother anyway? I never knew mine" Sparrowclaw mewed "Frostflash. A huge white cat. She's a rougue." Darkdawn explained "Oh" Sparrowclaw mewed. "And Hiss. A black tom." Darkdawn went on. (After they fight, can Darkdawn realize he really likes Sparrowclaw, then, right when Foxpaw is about to kill him from his craziness, he isnt ill anymore and makes a promise that he will give her peace if she doesn't kill er?? I think DarkXSparrow would be cute :D They just seem to alike! Reach out for my hand, it's held out for you... My shoulders are small... But you can cry on them, too. 19:41, April 23, 2011 (UTC)) (Fine.......) Sparrowclaw nodded "So what happened to him?" "I don't know. I woke up in the morning one day, and he was dead." Darkdawn said "Was he killed?" Sparrowclaw asked. "I.... Don't know." Darkdawn said ---- "ARGH!" A silver shecat was thrown backwards. "That's it! I'm going to the mountains, and you can't stop me, Black! Neither can you, White!" She ran away. Blood dripped from Black's claw. "That worked. She's in the mountains now. All she ever wanted." "She's our daughter. She needs to overcome her fears. Why did you do this?" White hissed. "She wants to live in the Mountains with teh Tribe cats." Black hissed A patrol of WindClan cats had been hunting near the border when they had all heard the rogues crashing around and yowling. Spottedlight let out a growl, but it was more of impatience than anger. "Great StarClan, why in the world have there been so many rogues on our territory?" Courserpaw nodded vigorously in agreement, the fur along his spine rising. "Hey, you there!" he yowled to the rogues. Kuruka, sighing slightly at the young apprentice's recklessness, led the patrol over to the cats. "Are you aware that you are trespassing?" the older warrior asked, inclining his head a little. "Oh, we're sorry. We actually weren't aware... We'll get of your Territory right now." White ran off. "Black, come here!" Black ran over to white who wasn't on the territory ---- "Alright. Time to find Frostflash." Darkpaw said to Sneerpaw. Sneerpaw nodded and walked towards Twolegplace. "You know where she is?" Darkpaw asked '"Yes, at HQ. Yew's Alley." He growled. "HQ? Sounds stupid." Darkpaw growled (XD) Sneerpaw rounded on Darkpaw. "Its where my gang is." He hissed. Sneerpaw stopped and sniffed. "Clatter." He said coldly. "He needs to be more hidden." A bulky Gray tom reveled himself. Darkpaw rolled his eyes. "Our group. Who's that tom?" Sneerpaw flicked his tail. "Clatter. Joined out of fear for himself." Hissed Sneerpaw. Clatter took a step back. "Im Yew's Brother." Sneerpaw looked at Darkpaw. "Have you met Yew?" Cypresspaw and Sneerpaw's assessments Swiftflight walked into the sandy clearing, his long legs carrying him gracefully across the golden grass until his paws reached the warm sand. He pricked his ears and looked behind him for the two apprentices. Sneerpaw ran up to him. "Are you ready?" Swiftflight turned towards the young black tom, who was almost as big as he was now. Sneerpaw dipped his head. "Yes." Foxfire watched. I should be in the nursery. ''Foxfire stepped a paw back. But i need to see what Sneerpaw is capable of''. She ran up to Swiftflight. "May I watch?" Cedarpelt's probably taking care of Moonkit, Foxkit, and Mudkit. Sneerpaw snorted. Ill show her why I have more respect at HQ then here. '' Cypresspaw padded in quietly, his eyes narrowed. (Oh Bracken, Mud is going to have Cypress's kits. :P ) Mudheart ran over to watch Cypresspaw. "Foxfire? What are you doing here?" "Since Cedarpelt's watching the kits, i'm here to watch Sneerpaw." Foxfire said. Swiftflight flicked his tail. "Alright, but no distractions." he narrowed his eyes at the young warrior, and turned towards Cypresspaw and Sneerpaw. "Alright you two. You must hunt in opposite directions, and catch as much as you can. Cypresspaw, hunt in the direction of Sandcliffs, and Sneerpaw, you can hunt by the stream up north. I'll be watching both of you to analyze your progress." Swiftflight sat down on his haunches. "You may begin." (I'm a little confused about Cypresspaw, is he a warrior or not? If he is a warrior, then I can go ahead and just change his page but if he isn't, wouldn't it be weird that Mudheart conceived his kits? - Nightfall) (Pebble , Echo, and I talked about it on the IRC and we all agreed on 'Cypressfrost.' -Fox) "May i watch Sneerpaw? I would like to watch. I won't be a distraction at all." Foxfire asked Swiftflight. "Sneerpaw is my apprentice, therefore my responsibility." Swiftflight meowed with a glance back at her. "You may keep track of Cypresspaw." With that, he slipped into the bracken after Sneerpaw. Sneerpaw leaped after a small rabbit. With a grunt, he caught it and burried it. After an Hour, he saw the biggest rabbit he'd ever seen. It ran into a burrow. Ill show Cloudstar im the best! Sneerpaw ran in the tunnel, and all light seemed to drain from sight. "Gotcha!" He mewed. With a grunt, he made a hole in the top of the burrow and brought his fresh-kill back to Swiftflight. "I found some tunnels!" (And Night, can Mud's Blind kit be a tunneler? :D) (Sure, I guess that would make sense! - Nightfall) Swiftflight emerged quietly from a nearby patch of bracken, his green eyes lit up with interest. "I saw." he watched his apprentice proudly and thoughtfully. ''Could he be the one to bring back the ancient art of tunneling? "I'am very proud of you, and expected the very best." he smiled warmly. "You have without a doubt, passed your assessment." Sneerpaw walked back inside the camp. (I dunno what she should say lol-Fox) Foxfire ran to Swiftflight. "Cypresspaw did well.. By the looks of it, he's passed. How did Sneerpaw do?" Mudheart looked at her. "He's brought back a ancient tradition." She said in awe. "Apparently he did." Swiftflight meowed, watching Sneerpaw as he disappeared over the rise. He turned to Foxfire. "And Cypresspaw did well?" Mudheart walked back after him into camp. "Very." Foxfire said. She darted back to camp. After The Battle Mudheart ran around, looking for her sister. "Foxfire!" "Mudheart!" Foxfire said faintly. Her neck was slightly cut, and a big gash went across her flank. "Don't Die." Mudheart wimpered, stuffing some cobwebs on her throat. "Please. Im the youngest. Please!" "I'll vry nit buu." Blood gurgled through her throat. "Owwwww....." Foxfire moaned. Mudheart stuffed more and more. Her heart racing. "OW!" Foxfire yelled. She bled more and more. Mudheart calmed down and cleaned the wound with marigold, and put gently some cobwebs on her. Mudheart watched her sister, trying to think what to do. Swipekit and Wispkit showed up. Traces of fur were found. Red and Black. "Spleeeeerrrr......booothhhhh..." Foxfire said. (she's not going to die XD) "FOXFIRE!" Foxkit yelled. A tear ran through her eye. "Who would kill her? OOH, When i find them, they will regret ever being born!" Mudheart looked at the kit. "Im so sorry." Four sets of eyes were watching the scene. "Master, Are you sure she will die?" Sneertooth snickered. "Crimson, yes. These Dog Claws are better then ever." "I..... hear something!" Foxfire's throat cleared up. "Mudheart! Can you smell that? Also, thank you so much for helping! I'm still bleeding terribly though... I don't think i can fight whoever it is... Ungh..." Sneertooth hissed. "Mudheart is coming. That little kit is playing deputy and she'll have Kiba running. Lets go." Crimson and Sneertooth vanished. Mudheart sniffed. "Sneertooth." She spat the name out, anger flashing in her eyes. "He.... so quick..." Foxfires eyes suddenly got cloudy. Mudheart carried her sister back to camp, the kits following. "I... Can walk." Foxfire said. Category:Location Category:WindClan